Memories of Warmth
by rocketeer7
Summary: Just a little story about Sehun and the mysterious pianist. Rock ngga pinter bikin summary sodara sodara T,T a SEYEOL fanfic. WARNING : CRACK PAIR INFINITE x EXO, Sehun x Sungyeol. YAOI, BL, CERITA GAJE, MUEHEHE


_**Memories of Warmth**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Oh Sehun & Lee Sungyeol**_

.

.

Bagi Oh Sehun, dia adalah seseorang yang misterius.

Tatapan matanya yang bercampur antara kecewa, marah, sedih, depresi, dan tenang itu seakan tidak bisa Sehun baca. Dia hampir tidak pernah tertawa, dan terus bergelut dengan piano dan buku lagu miliknya. Dan Sehun selalu menganggap dia sangat indah jika sedang memainkan alunan lagu-yang Sehun tidak tahu itu lagu siapa namun terdengar sangat indah di telinga Sehun. Seakan dia memasukkan seluruh jiwanya saat menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut, seakan ia bisa menyerap siapa saja kedalam perasaan yang sedang dialaminya.

Tapi...

Sehun terus bertanya, kenapa dia selalu memainkan lagu sedih? Sehun pernah dibuatnya menangis hanya dengan mendengar alunan lagu yang ia mainkan. Seakan Sehun merasakan betul apa yang dia rasakan. Tertarik jauh kedalam perasaan yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, yang bahkan Sehun tidak bisa membacanya. Perasaan menyesakkan, yang membuat butiran air mata itu berlomba ingin keluar. Perasaan tersayat sayat jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sehun. Perasaan yang seakan menyalurkan apa yang sang pianis rasakan. Yang ia ingin semua orang tahu, tapi ia tidak ingin memberitahu mereka lewat kata kata. Dia ingin semua orang tahu apa yang ia rasakan, jauh di dalam pikiran dan perasaannya yang tidak bisa hanya diungkapkan dengan beribu kata kata. Dia tidak pernah menangis walaupun sesedih apa lagu yang ia mainkan.

Hanya saja..

Sehun tidak mau berhenti mendengar dan melihat dia bermain piano. Sehun juga tidak ingin ia berhenti memainkan lagu lagu indah namun menyayat hati itu. Sehun tidak ingin dia berhenti menyalurkan perasaannya. Sehun tidak ingin berhenti mencari tahu perasaan apa yang berusaha sang pianis salurkan. Sehun ingin tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat mendengar alunan lagu yang dimainkannya. Kenapa ia rasanya seperti tertancap tombak yang sangat tajam? Kenapa Sehun menangis walaupun Sehun tidak sedih? Saat Sehun senangpun, ketika ia melihat dan mendengar dia bermain piano, rasanya senang itu hilang entah kemana dan berganti diselimuti oleh perasaan menyesakkan aneh yang disalurkan oleh sang pianis. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sang pianis dan perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Sayangnya, Sehun bukanlah orang yang berani. Sehun adalah orang yang pemalu. Dan Sehun merutuki sifatnya itu. Sehun hanya bisa memandang pianis itu dari jauh, dan menangis jika hatinya sudah benar benar tidak kuat untuk membendung perasaan yang sang pianis salurkan. Sehun merasa menjadi orang yang penakut dan cengeng. Pernah suatu hari sang pianis memainkan lagu yang sangat mengoyak hati Sehun hingga Sehun menangis dan saat ia pulang, matanya benar benar sembab. Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun tidak mengerti. Dia benar benar misterius, dan indah. Hanya itu yang Sehun tahu.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Sehun mengunjungi ruang musik dan tidak melihat sang pianis lagi. Sehun berpikir, mungkin sang pianis kelelahan atau ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa bermain piano hari ini. Namun Sehun salah, semenjak hari itu, hingga 1 tahun Sehun terus menunggu sang pianis untuk kembali memainkan alunan lagu yang menyalurkan perasaannya. Sehun terus menunggu sang pianis untuk kembali. Hingga pada saat Sehun kelulusan, ia tak kunjung melihat sang pianis kembali. Sehun benar benar terpukul saat itu. Namun Sehun tidak menyerah, dia bertanya kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah tentang namja yang memainkan piano setiap pulang sekolah jam 3 sore. Namja berrambut light brown yang memiliki kulit seputih susu. Sehun menanyai seluruh sekolah hingga ia menemui jalan buntu. Namun Sehun tidak menyerah, ia lalu melihat lihat buku siswa sekolah.

Hingga Sehun menemukan kebenaran yang mengejutkan..

Namja itu bernama Lee Sungyeol. Dia angkatan tahun 1983 yang artinya 20 tahun lalu. Seseorang yang berprestasi, seorang pianis hebat. Lee Sungyeol dalam foto sedang tersenyum lebar menggenggam sebuah piala disamping kepala sekolah waktu itu. Sehun merasa sangat penasaran, dan mendatangi alamat yang tertera di buku siswa itu.

Sehun mengetuk pintu, dan keluarlah seorang ahjumma yang sudah sangat tua dan lemah. Ahjumma itu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk, dan Sehun bilang ia ingin mencari Lee Sungyeol. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa ahjumma itu tiba tiba menangis hebat. Ahjumma itu lalu membawa Sehun ke kamar Lee Sungyeol dan menceritakan semua yang Sehun ingin tahu.

Lee Sungyeol.. Dulu adalah namja yang sangat ceria. Ia adalah seorang pianis handal yang sangat baik hati, namun ia tidak pernah diperlakukan baik oleh teman temannya. Mereka bilang Sungyeol hanyalah seseorang yang suka mencari perhatian. Sungyeol tidak punya teman, namun ia selalu menganggap teman temannya baik hati. Karena Sungyeol selalu sendirian, ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk bermain piano di ruang musik sekolah. Satu satunya orang di sekolah yang baik pada Sungyeol hanyalah Hong ahjussi, tukang sapu sekolah yang selalu mendengar dan melihat Sungyeol bermain piano dengan gembira.

Hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi dan merenggut kedua pengelihatan Sungyeol..

Sungyeol tidak bisa bermain piano lagi. Sungyeol sangat terpukul, seperti tidak punya harapan lagi. Sungyeol sangat sedih, dan seluruh teman temannya berbahagia Sungyeol tidak bisa bermain piano lagi. Hong ahjussi adalah satu satunya orang di sekolah yang ikut menangis melihat keadaan Sungyeol sekarang.

Sungyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti masuk sekolah setelah ia didiagnosa terkena radang otak kronis.

Sungyeol semakin terpukul dan terpuruk, namun ia selalu menunjukkan senyumannya kepada eomma-nya. Sungyeol selalu bilang bahwa ia baik baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya ia menanggung sakit yang luar biasa hebat. Sungyeol menolak untuk di operasi, Sungyeol berpikir itu hanya akan menambah beban eomma-nya.

Hingga saat itu... Sungyeol menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di kursi piano miliknya, bersandar pada tembok dan menghadap ke piano putih miliknya. Dengan tersenyum.

Seluruh teman teman Sungyeol merasa sangat bersalah, dan mereka semua mendatangi kamar Sungyeol dan memasang 1000 bangau kertas di tempat tidur Sungyeol agar Sungyeol bahagia disana. Hong ahjussi menangis hebat di makam Sungyeol, mengingat perjuangan dan penderitaan Sungyeol selama ini. Dan Sungyeol masih bisa tersenyum.

Ahjumma itu menghentikan ceritanya dan terisak hebat, begitu pula Sehun yang menitikkan air mata. Sehun tidak akan bisa mendengar dan melihat Sungyeol bermain piano lagi sambil menyalurkan perasaannya. Sehun tidak bisa lagi melihat indahnya sosok itu dengan alunan musiknya dan wajah manisnya. Sehun merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Sosok sang pianis yang selalu Sehun perhatikan.

Namun Sehun kini mengetahui suatu hal...

Kini Sehun bisa mengerti, perasaan apa yang disalurkan Sungyeol melalui permainan pianonya. Perasaan menyayat yang membuat Sehun menangis. Adalah perasaan kehilangan, kecewa, terpukul, dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sehun tahu sekarang. Dan dia juga merasakannya sekarang.. Dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang hanya bisa disalurkan oleh Sungyeol. Perasaan mendalam yang melebihi beribu kata-kata.

Sehun melihat 1000 bangau itu diatas tempat tidur Sungyeol. Sehun lalu menemukan sebuah buku di atas meja Sungyeol. Buku itu terlihat berdebu, dan tertulis nama Lee Sungyeol di pojok kiri bawahnya.

'_**Darker than Black**_'.

Sehun membukanya, dan menemukan partitur-partitur piano yang bisa ia lihat ditulis tangan. Sehun yakin itu adalah partitur lagu yang ditulis oleh Sungyeol. Sehun merasa sangat sedih.

Sehun akhirnya sampai di halaman terakhir buku tersebut. Terdapat tulisan yang sangat kacau-sangat tidak rapi. Sehun yakin bahwa Sungyeol menulisnya saat ia buta.

'_**even though I'm gone... I want someone to play my songs to the world. That will be my last request**_.'

Sehun menitikkan air mata. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaan sedihnya. Sehun lalu meminta ijin pada eomma Sungyeol untuk membawa note milik Sungyeol itu dan eomma Sungyeol mengijinkannya. Sehun berniat untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Sungyeol itu.

Sehun membawa note itu ke sepupunya-yang adalah seorang pianis untuk mengajarkan Sehun lagu Sungyeol itu. Tidak sampai 4 bulan Sehun sudah menguasainya, dan sepupunya juga akan mengadakan solo concert. Sehun diijinkan untuk berpartisipasi membawakan lagu milik Sungyeol itu.

Sehun memainkannya dengan tepat dan penuh penghayatan, berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya dan Sungyeol kepada dunia. Perasaan yang selama ini Sehun rasakan ketika melihat dan mendengar Sungyeol bermain piano. Perasaan yang kini akhirnya Sehun tahu apa artinya.

Di akhir permainan, Sehun melihat semua orang bertepuk tangan sambil menitikkan air mata.

Ini dia Sungyeol...

Akhirnya semua orang tahu apa yang kau rasakan...

Perasaan apa yang coba kau salurkan...

Yang tidak ada kata bisa menggambarkannya.

Aku merindukanmu, Lee Sungyeol, tapi kuharap kau bisa meraih kebahagiaan disana.

-FIN-

ROCK NULIS FF GAJE LAGI T,T *NGUMPET DI KETEK YEOL EOMMA*

INI FF FAIL 100 PERSEN SUERRRRR TTwTT

Ini ff muncul gegara Rock dengerin pianonya Pandora Hearts - Lacie.. Diketik cuma sejam tanpa edit ya beginilah jadinya T.T fail gak karuan...

Maafin Rock ya minnasaaann~~ T,Tv


End file.
